Lazy
by Fleet Sparrow
Summary: Laziness is something that comes to us all. But, for Ryuji Otogi, it could be the end of him.


My goodness, I'm just pumping these out, aren't I? Ok. Again, it all ties together with the other one-shots. I'm sort of calling these my "A Day In the Life Through Songs" on my own folder. This was inspired by "Lazy" by Suede. (I'm waiting for "Unskinny Bop" to inspire me. _That_ should be interesting.) Anyway, standard recommendation: try listening to the song while you read. See what happens. (You _might_ win a prize!)

Quick warning: Otogi seems like one of those teenagers who swears loosely; the ones who use the "f word" in all of its possible forms. So, that's why he swears in here. It's not a lot, just two words. Just wanted to let y'all know.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters used nor the song which inspired this, which belong to Kazuki Takahashi and Suede/the record company what owns the rights, respectively

* * *

Ryuji Otogi looked out the window boredly, his chin resting on his hands. He sighed and went back to his computer. He set his hands listlessly on the keyboard. He had built up a reputation of blogging every day, no matter what. So, when he had not written anything by four o'clock, his followers began writing him.

"whr r u?"

"r u ok? wassup?"

"d00d u alive out thre?"

He always tried to make his blogs entertaining. Ranging from the deep and meaningful ("Life Without Love"), to the informative and helpful ("How to Use Eyeliner and Still Be Manly"), to the amusing and personal ("First Dinner of Diet From Hell"), his blogs entertained and enlightened. Most importantly, however, they told his loyal followers and 683,425 friends that he was still alive and kicking. But today, he had nothing. Not a single thing to blog.

He sat for a moment, staring at the blank screen. He tapped his foot. He shook his leg. He sighed. He stretched. He yawned. He tapped his foot again. He checked his inbox. He checked his phone. He checked his hair (perfect, of course). He checked his make-up (also perfect and _very_ manly). He yawned and stretched again. He cracked his neck. He shook his leg. He went back to his blog page.

Nothing.

Fuck.

He thought for a moment. This was getting him nowhere. He checked the time.

Four thirty.

Well, shit.

He'd wasted a whole half-hour. A half-an-hour closer to his self-imposed midnight deadline. If a blog didn't happen _now_, he would fail in the eyes of his faceless followers and unknown friends. And if that happened, he, Ryuji Otogi, would forever be destined to be a failure.

It wasn't that he didn't want to do the blog. Today, he was just feeling incredibly lazy. No inspiration. And that was _not_ conducive to blogging.

He had called Ryo earlier to get some sort of idea from him (Ryo always seemed to be chock-full of useful blogging ideas), but he never answered. Honda had been out when he called and Jonouchi's number didn't go through (big surprise there!). He hadn't dared to call Anzu; she still hadn't forgiven him for his involvement in a certain incident involving Yugi and a specific "girly video" involving a female dancer (because, really, how was Ryuji to know Yugi would put the wrong tape in the movie box he was lending Anzu?). Hell, he'd even called _Kaiba_ for help, but all he got was growling and grumbling that sounded suspiciously like a threat against a particular car manufacturer.

So, here he was, staring at a blank blog, his mind effectively shutting down as a slow kind of panic began to set in. There was no one else to turn to; he was going to miss his deadline. He groaned and collapsed on the keyboard. He did _not_ understand how people like Yugi could have so much to blog about that he updated several times a day.

Then it hit him.

Yugi!

He hadn't called Yugi!

Quickly grabbing his cell, he hit Yugi's speed-dial and waited impatiently.

_One ringy-dingy._

_Two ringy-dingy._

_Three ring–._

"Hello? Kame Game Shop?" Yugi answered, sounding slightly out-of-breath.

"Yugi! My savior! It's Ryuji!"

"Oh, hi! How're you?" Yugi asked, panting slightly. "I'm afraid I can't–."

"No time for that Yugi," Ryuji hurried. "This is an emergency. You've _gotta_ help me out! I'm stuck without a blog, and if I don't update _now_, I won't get it done today."

"Oh, well, that's not exactly an–."

"I'm _seriously_ panicking here, Yugi," he interrupted, spinning in his computer chair. "I'm so lazy right now, once I finish this I'm done, but I can't finish it."

"I really can't hel–." Grandpa carried in a large box, swaying slightly as he did.

"Yugi, you've _gotta_ understand! I'm on a _deadline_ here!"

"Yes, but we're still unloading our shipme–." Grandpa went for another large box. "Don't worry, Grandpa, I'll get that!" he called to him.

"I've got bigger problems, Yugi. What am I gonna do?"

Yugi felt his limitless patience begin to wear thin. "Well, why don't you just write about how lazy you are and how you can't think of anything to write?" He chewed his lip, looking for Grandpa.

Ryuji was silent for a minute. Then:

"That's _brilliant_, Yugi! Thanks a million! I owe you one, got that? Don't let me cheat you out of it. Gotta go!"

"You're welc–Grandpa, wait!!" was the last Ryuji heard (along with a loud "thud") before hanging up.

He had some _serious_ blogging to do.

* * *

Please review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Thank you for taking your time to read this.


End file.
